


chains of love

by tosca1390



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/pseuds/tosca1390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What are those for?” he asks, eyebrows raised. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Wetting her lips, she props herself up on her elbows. No secrets, no lies, no shame; she feels as safe with him as she has ever in her life. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“For me,” she says evenly. It is the final piece in her full release of control; she knows it is a step needed to take. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	chains of love

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this, whoops. 
> 
> For Jess and Jordan.

*

Once, Sienna has asked Hawke whether he would ever relinquish control in the bedroom, and he has said no. She likes that, actually. The constant effort to keep control of her own abilities and emotions leaves her drained; she likes that there is one area of her life that doesn’t require constant vigilance. 

She doesn’t think he quite knows how much she enjoys the moments free of her own self-policing. Tonight, she thinks the cat may be out of the bag. 

The handcuffs dangle from her fingertips as she stretches out in their bed, nude and waiting. Hawke’s gaze, ice-blue and calculated, settles on her. He stands at the end of the bed, naked and tan in the dim light. 

“What are those for?” he asks, eyebrows raised. 

Wetting her lips, she props herself up on her elbows. No secrets, no lies, no shame; she feels as safe with him as she has ever in her life. 

“For me,” she says evenly. It is the final piece in her full release of control; she knows it is a step needed to take. 

Something like surprise settles across the clean lines of his face, the sharp cheekbones. “Really?” he says, startled. 

“If you want,” she adds, flushing. 

“Jesus, baby. When don’t I want you?” he murmurs, the wolf rising high in his gaze. She shifts in anticipation as he crawls over her, straddling her stomach. “Lake, yes?”

“Yes,” she breathes, handing him the handcuffs. The safeword they use but rarely. She stretches her arms up towards the headboard and she can feel the rumble of his growl in the air. 

“Don’t get cocky,” she reminds him even as he snaps the cool metal in place, giving her just enough leeway to shift, not tight enough to bite into the thin skin of her wrists. 

He leans down and kisses her hot and deep, his tongue slick against the seam of her lips. She can feel the nudge and press of his erection against her stomach. “I’m anything but,” he drawls against her lips, his wide warm hands already dragging down the ticklish sides of her ribs. She arches, meets the first resistance of the cuffs; immediately her arousal deepens, the curls between her thighs dampening. 

“Baby, you’re hot for it,” he murmurs, taking a deep breath as he nips and sucks along the line of her jaw. “Jesus, I can smell it.”

Shifting, Sienna presses her thighs together and hums low in her throat. His palms cup her breasts, clever callused fingers plucking at her nipples. There is the suckle of his mouth at the pulse in her throat and she moans, tugging at her wrists. She wants more, wants the friction and press of his body against hers, but he keeps set apart, just the touch of hands and lips. 

“Patience,” he murmurs with a slow smile she feels against her skin. “We’ve got all night.”

“I am not a patient woman,” she breathes, voice husky. 

“When will I ever have this chance again?” he laughs, bowing his head to her breasts. His tongue licks at the curve of her right breast as his fingers pluck at the nipple of the other. She shudders, rubbing her thighs together. 

“Hawke – “

And then, his teeth sink over her nipple. Her spine bows and she rattles the slats of the headboard, gasping. 

His gaze flickers to hers, pale and heady. She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, hips shifting restlessly. 

“Okay?” he asks, voice low. There is a string of concern through the bond, a need for reassurance; he is an alpha, but he is also her mate. He will never hurt her. 

She nods, skin flushed with warmth and need. “More,” she demands, nearly panting. 

Smiling slowly, he dips his head low once more. “I’ve created a monster,” he teases before sucking her nipple into the warm wet of his mouth. 

Sienna begins to shake. She wonders how long she will last without being to touch, to drag him down against her. His fingers slide over her belly and into the slick flesh between her thighs, a slow tease of a pass. 

She manages for thirty minutes, until his mouth is over her clit and she is damp with sweat, red and hot to the touch. _Lake_ escapes her lips just as she shakes through a second orgasm, and he is there in a moment. He unlatches the cuffs and she wastes no time in touching him, in pushing him to the bed and sinking onto his hard length as she’s wanted to the whole time. 

After, she slumps over his chest and idly traces patterns through the sleek rough of his chest hair. 

“You really like letting go, huh,” he rumbles from beneath her. 

“With you,” she says, voice hoarse. 

His hand runs soothingly along the damp curve of her back. “Only me.”

“Yes,” she says. And it’s a relief to be so blunt. 

Hawke cups a hand at her neck, guiding her up for a kiss. “Good.”

It’s the last they speak for a while. The cuffs lay harmlessly on the floor next to them, for another time.

*


End file.
